


untitled

by cathybites



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: post-battle smooching





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/gifts).




End file.
